Breakup Makeup
by Elaina96
Summary: Will their breakup be a makeup after a little Netflix time together? Well, we'll see. BBRAE oneshot art by KasumyChan


Breakup Makeup.

Will their breakup be a makeup after a little Netflix time together? Well, we'll see. BBRAE oneshot

On again off again, that's what they were. Fight, breakup, makeup, fight, breakup, makeup…

It was a chilly fall afternoon and the tower was quiet. Beast Boy sat on the sofa in the main room, bored out of his mind. He knew Cyborg was in the garage fixing the heating element on his car. Robin and Starfire were in her room doing god knows what. And frankly he didn't give a crap where Raven was at the moment.

Things hadn't been going well as of late as he was forced to live with his on again off again… and they were currently off again. It's amazing to live with the person you're dating, but when things go south it becomes a living hell, and in Beast Boy's case, literally…

Beast Boy sat on the couch, his arms spread out. He wasn't in the mood for video games and there was nothing on TV, that's when Netflix popped into his mind and he smiled to himself. He sat up and grabbed the remote, turning on the Netflix browser. He started going through the movie options until he found one he actually really wanted to see, 'Silver Linings Playbook.' He hit play as he moved to a more comfortable position on the couch, and that's when the common doors opened.

Beast Boy sighed before hitting pause and turning around on the couch, and he kind of regretted doing so when the person who entered the room was revealed to be Raven. He would have much rather ignored the existence of a the intruder, but alas it was too late. He couldn't help but groan, turning back to the TV. "What do you want?" He asked harshly, his back to her.

"I need you to get off Netflix." She told him.

"Why?" He asked harshly turning to face her again.

"Our subscription only allows us to have two people watching at the same time, and Robin and Starfire are already taking up spot number one."

"So?"

"So… you're taking up number two and I was about to watch something." She told him.

"Well… it sucks to be you then." He said simply turning back to the TV.

"Don't be an ass, Gar. The Silver Linings Playbook just got on Netflix and I really want to see it."

"Silver Linings Playbook, huh?" He said glancing at the TV screen as it broadcasted the movie title.

Raven looked up at the TV and sighed, "Your watching it too."

"I was, until you came in." He said rolling his eyes. She let out a long sigh before walking up and sitting down on the couch next to him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"We both want to watch the same thing. There's no reason why we can't watch it together."

"Well…" He began.

"Unless you want to get off Netflix so I can watch it alone in my room."

"Fine." He huffed pressing play on the remote.

This was awkward…

When they were kids the crescent shaped couch seemed so big, but now that they were adults it was just a average sized couch. But at the moment, it seemed very small.

The movie was half way over and right when Raven was actually able to focus on the film the changeling's head fell on her. He had fallen asleep during the movie like he tended to do whenever he watched anything.

Raven sighed in frustration as she glanced down at his sleeping head. There was a brief moment were she thought he looked kind of cute, and as soon as she realized she was thinking it she became angry with herself and shoved him off her, onto the floor.

"What the hell Raven?" He asked getting up, not too thrilled about the rude awakening.

"You were sleeping on me." She shot back.

"There is a million other things you can do in that situation then shoving me on the floor!"

"Well excuse me for not thinking of a gentler way when you're snoring on me!"

"Oh you don't like that, when I get in your space?" He asked sarcastically, before sitting down next to her and purposefully intruding in her space.

"Get away from me!" She demanded as he rubbed his back against her side.

"What you don't like it?" He ask turning around and getting up in her face. "I'm in your space, I'm in your space, I'm in-" He briefly lost his balance while leaning over her, and he was already so close that the little drop caused his mouth to briefly touch the side of hers. He pulled away enough to look at her as she returned the stare, and eyes bounced from pupils to lips, and their position, as breathing became shallow…

"Screw it." She said before bolting forward and kissed him , and he returned it for the same thing was on his mind. One hand went to her hip and the other went to the back of her neck, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down on top of her as she leaned back on the couch.

And from the kitchen Cyborg shook his head, but yet couldn't help but smile, before turning and hollering out of the room. "Guy's, were back on again!"

…


End file.
